


Vermillion

by Hoffmannism



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: (but it's only mentioned in like 2 sentences so don't worry if that's not your cup of tea), (if you're as dumb as me you could even read it as belly kink), (or what---Berlin THINKS is dirty talk), (to put it mildly), Berlin is his own trigger warning tbh, Berlin/OFC(s), Berlin/OMC(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Mother-Son Relationship, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Gun play, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced DubCon Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Light Bondage, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Other relationships mentioned:, Sexual Violence, Tight Pants, Violence as Sexual Stimulation, Voyeurism, feat. Berlin's Mother, idek, making out in a car, mentioned child abuse, sexual fantasies, slight weight gain, was supposed to be porn but ended up as more of a... character study or something
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoffmannism/pseuds/Hoffmannism
Summary: Sergio blieb still, unfähig, den Humor in der Situation zu erkennen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich von dieser wortlosen Starre zu befreien.„Du bist doch krank.“Andrés grinste.





	Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> Schon wieder etwas, das irgendwie eskaliert ist... der Arbeitstitel war "1 Großer Abfuck mit den porn", aber hauptsächlich ist es 1 großer Abfuck geworden... ich werde niemals Smut schreiben können... Wie dem auch sei, beachtet bitte die Tags aka [Trigger-]Warnungen!
> 
> Der Text ist nicht gebeta'd; Buchstabensuppe, Grammatiksalat und Stilgrütze gehören wie immer dem Autor, der sich im Übrigen hart (HART!) über Rückmeldungen aller Art und Form freut! 
> 
> Und jetzt viel Vergnügen!  
> ~

**VERMILLION**   
_(oh bella, ciao)_

 

 

Andrés sieht sich um und pfeifft anerkennend. Die Villa ist groß und – obwohl sie etwas heruntergekommen ist – schick und er ist sich fast sicher, dass er es hier fünf Monate lang aushalten kann. Sergio hat sie ausgesucht, um als Hauptquartier und Trainingsplatz für den großen Bruch zu dienen, von dem er Andrés schon vor Jahren erzählt hat. Und nun soll es so weit sein.  
  
Sergio räuspert sich. Auch er blickt sich um und hat ohne Zweifel schon Vorstellungen davon im Kopf, welche Räume umgebaut werden müssen und wo was passieren wird. Aber nicht heute. Heute will Andrés nur gucken; sich davon überzeugen, dass Sergio auch bloß alles richtig macht (als ob es da irgendwelche Zweifel gäbe). Wahrscheinlich will er bloß etwas von dem Gefühl der Macht und Kontrolle zurückhaben, das verschwinden wird, sobald Sergio die Zügel allein in die Hand nimmt.  
  
“Nun ja, es ist noch nicht perfekt, und hier muss auch noch viel gemacht werden – also da, zum Beispiel, da denke ich, sollte der Esstisch hin. Da neben dem Kamin, das ist am Gemütlichsten. Und dann hier –”, er dreht sich um und zeigt zur anderen Seite des Raumes, aber Andrés folgt seiner Bewegung nicht. Stattdessen sieht er ihm direkt in die Augen, steht ihm gegenüber und viel zu nah für eine gewöhnliche Unterhaltung. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und ein amüsiertes Grinsen zieht an seinem Mundwinkel. Sergio unterbricht sich und starrt zurück; kurz verwirrt, weil er nicht weiß, warum Andrés einfach nur dasteht, und dann fällt plötzlich alle Spannung von ihm ab.  
  
“Ich rede schon wieder zu viel, oder?”, fragt er, den Blick gesenkt, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Andrés' Nicken sieht er nur periphär, aber dafür kann er dessen Grinsen wie Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut spüren. Und dann ist da Andrés' Hand an seinem Nacken, die ihn fest greift – nein, eigentlich gar nicht so fest, der Griff war mal stärker, da ist sich Sergio sicher – und ihm läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. “Warum verschieben wir das mit der Inneneinrichtung nicht auf später und du zeigst mir erstmal, wo ich die nächsten fünf Monate schlafen soll, hm?”  
  
Sergio schaut wieder auf; der Ausdruck auf Andrés' Gesicht ist jetzt sanfter als zuvor, aber selbst der beinahe schon liebevolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen wird von dem koketten Unterton in seiner Stimme verraten. Sergio nickt hecktisch und räuspert sich erneut. Er weicht Andrés' stechendem Blick aus und deutet zur Treppe. “Hier lang.”

  
  
Sergio geht voraus; Andrés genießt den Ausblick, obwohl er sich fragt, warum der Professor immer diese... schlaksigen Hosen tragen muss, in denen sein Hintern gar nicht richtig zur Geltung kommt. Er macht sich eine mentale Notiz, mal mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen. Einfach nur zum Spaß (ohhh und Andrés weiß, dass er _den_ in jedem Fall haben wird. Bei dem Gedanken an Sergio in einer hautengen Jeans oder – besser noch – Lack und Leder! wird ihm etwas warm im Nacken und er spürt die Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen. Und wenn er ihn erstmal so weit hat, warum dann nicht noch weiter denken? Er sieht Sergio bereits vor sich, die Hände ans Bett gefesselt, auf den Knien, sein Hintern in der engen Hose Andrés entgegengestreckt. Wimmernd. Und Andrés erzählt ihm all die schmutzigen Details seines letzten Raubüberfalls, von denen er weiß, dass Sergio sie nicht hören will – so eine zarte Seele, man sollte nicht meinen, dass der Mann selber ein Verbrecher ist – und erinnert sich selbst daran zurück, an das Blut und die Angst in den Augen des Juweliers, und spürt sich härter werden. Reibt sich an Sergios Hintern, den Druck, den Zug, genießend. Sieht die Tränen des Juweliers vor sich und wie er panisch auf die Waffe in Andrés' Hand starrt – dieses Gefühl der Macht überkommt ihm, und der junge Verkäufer war so hübsch, so unterwürfig nur wegen dieser Pistole – und seine Hüfte zuckt hart nach vorn, und Sergios Wimmern wird lauter und er will –)  
  
„Hier sind die Zimmer. Es – es sind nicht genug für alle, deshalb müssen einige sich ein Zimmer teilen, aber ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein.“  
  
Andrés wird unsanft aus seiner kleinen Fantasie herausgerissen. Der Stoff seiner teuren Anzughose ist eng um seinen Schritt, wo er seine Erektion überdeutlich spüren kann. Er weiß, dass Sergio früher oder später darauf aufmerksam wird, denn dem Mann entgeht wenig bis gar nichts; aber, ganz ehrlich, es ist Andrés egal. Er soll sich verflucht nochmal geschmeichelt fühlen, in Andrés' Fantasien so eine große Rolle einnehmen zu dürfen.  
  
Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass Sergio nicht weiß, was Sache ist. Das erste Mal, als Andrés ihn geküsst hat – Gott, es scheint Ewigkeiten her zu sein, und doch spürt er Sergios Lippen noch immer, hat seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge, kann seinen rasenden Puls praktisch noch immer unter seinen Fingerspitzen ausmachen – damals waren sie jünger und wahrscheinlich naiver, aber Sergio war so schön und so unschuldig und – gut, sie wussten, sie teilten nicht viel, außer der selben Mutter. Aber es war nicht so, dass sie als Brüder aufgewachsen waren, oder dass sich brüderliche Gefühle in ihm entwickelten. Nein, das war etwas anderes mit Sergio, dem war sich Andrés sicher gewesen. Mit einem älteren Bruder und einer jüngeren Schwester aufgewachsen konnte er sagen, dass er für die beiden wenig empfand. Eifersucht, manchmal, wenn der Bruder bevorzugt wurde (so, als _Ältester_ , als der Haupterbe, der Beliebteste und Klügste und sowieso Allerbeste) oder die Schwester verhätschelt (so, als _Nesthäkchen_ , das alle viel lieber hatten als _ihn_ , der bloß dazwischen steht und Schwierigkeiten macht und bei dem es niemand merkt, wenn er mal schon wieder eine Nacht nicht zu Hause ist. Wirklich, manchmal fühlte er sich wie Luft. Aber auf den Familienfeiern, wenn er dann gut aussehen musste und Smalltalk halten und beweisen, was für gute Manieren er hatte, ja, da war er plötzlich wieder gut genug. Er sah aber auch verdammt gut aus in diesem teuren Anzug.)  
  
Manchmal kam auch ein Funken Mitleid für seine beiden Geschwister auf. Sie hatten nicht die Freiheit, die ihm zustand. Sein Bruder musste die Firma des Vaters übernehmen – den ganzen Tag im Büro sitzen und wichtig sein; und ja, das hatte schon Stil, fand Andrés, aber war doch auf Dauer mehr als öde. Und von seiner Schwester wurde erwartet, dass sie gut heiratete, schließlich waren sie eine Familie von Stand, und auch, wenn ihm diese ganze Sache mit dem arrangierten Heiraten aufstieß (hallo, 21. Jahrhundert, lasst doch die Leute ficken, wen sie wollen, ohne Bindung und Zwang und Konventionen), konnte er sich in seiner Egozentrik doch nicht beschweren. Denn so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf den beiden lag, so wenig lag auf ihm. Sein Taschengeld war ihm sicher, er konnte ausgehen und Leute treffen und wenn er wieder mal zu spät zum Frühstück kam, weil er die Nacht durchgemacht hat und Mittags immer noch nach teurem Schnaps und billigem Parfum roch, dann brachte ihm das lediglich ein Augenrollen und ein paar harsche Worte ein.  
  
Manchmal, wenn er es übertrieben hatte – wenn die Nutte den Weg seiner Mutter kreuzte oder Kotze an seinem Hemd klebte oder Spuren von Koks unter seiner Nase – dann wurde sein Vater wütend. Das passierte nicht häufig, aber wenn, dann richtig. Und irgendwann steigerte sich die Häufigkeit. Mitte Zwanzig, keine Arbeit, wohnt noch zu Hause, kriegt alles in den Arsch geschoben, um es anschließend wieder auszukotzen. Da gab es nur eine logische Konsequenz. Irgendwann wurde ihm das Taschengeld gestrichen. Und das war der Moment, wo sein Vater gedacht hatte, dass er gesiegt hatte; schließlich: kein Geld – keine Nutten, keine Drogen, keine teuren Uhren oder Anzüge oder Schuhe, mit denen er sich selber profilieren konnte. Endlich eine Arbeit, um sich ernähren zu können.  
  
Falsch gedacht. Denn wenn das schwarze Schaf seiner Freiheit beraubt wurde, so wandte es sich an den Wolf, um ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage zu retten.  
  
  
Andrés öffnet eine der Türen. Der Raum dahinter ist staubig und grau; Licht fällt durch ein Fenster und wirft einen hellen Fleck an die Wand, die mit einer altmodischen Blumentapete verkleidet ist. Alles wirkt blass und unpersönlich und Andrés, der den Prunk und Glanz mehr liebt als alles andere, seufzt vor Enttäuschung. Er lässt den Raum unkommentiert und öffnet die nächste Tür.  
Das Zimmer dahinter sieht fast genauso aus wie das davor; Staub und fahles Licht und ein rostiges Bett, das an der Wand steht. Er kann Sergios Blick in seinem Nacken spüren, aber er ignoriert gekonnt die Hitze, die davon ausgeht. Stattdessen dreht er sich um und öffnet die nächste Tür, diesmal auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges.  
  
Hier fällt das Licht anders. Golden und voll, und lässt den Staub aussehen wie funkelnde Diamanten. Er nickt kaum merklich zu sich selbst, dann betritt er das Zimmer. Die Dielen knarren leise unter seinen Füßen. Nicht eklig und aufdringlich, sondern familiär und gemütlich. Er hat eines der Doppelzimmer erwischt; hier stehen zwei einfache Einzelbetten nebeneinander an der Wand. Genug Platz dazwischen, um nicht mit Sergios strikter _Keine-Persönlichen-Beziehungen_ -Regel zu kollidieren. Gegenüber von den Betten steht ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, daneben ein uneingeräumtes Regal. Mit einem Finger streicht er über die Stuhllehne und sieht sich die Lage Staub an, die sich auf der Kuppe gesammelt hat. Dann reibt er Daumen und Zeigefinger so aneinander, dass der Staub abfällt, und er wendet sich dem Fenster zu. Der Ausblick ist nett. Schön. Er hat einen Überblick über den Garten und genug Abwechslung zwischen Himmel und Grün.  
  
Er dreht sich wieder zu Sergio um, der im Türrahmen steht und ihn geduldig mustert.  
  
„Hier müsste dringend mal Staub gewischt werden“, sagt Andrés trocken.

 

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.“ Sergio lächelt leicht. Andrés erwidert es. Noch leichter. Eigentlich kaum sichtbar, aber er weiß, dass Sergio es trotzdem bemerken wird. Das tut er immer. Andrés bricht den Augenkontakt und findet stattdessen das Bett, auf das er sich prompt fallen lässt. Es quietscht nur ganz leise – und ehrlich, das hatte er nun nicht erwartet – und obwohl die Matratze hart ist, ist sie doch nicht unbequem. Vorerst. Er lässt sich nach hinten fallen und liegt jetzt halb, denn die Beine sind noch auf dem Boden aufgestellt, als würde er sitzen. Er schließt die Augen. Versucht sich vorzustellen, hier fünf Monate lang zu leben.  
  
Aber stattdessen stellt er sich vor, wie Sergio auf diesem Bett liegt, nachts, allein, kurz vorm Schlafen. Nein, nicht allein, denn Andrés ist noch da. Er kann die ruhige Gestalt unter der dünnen Bettdecke genau ausmachen, beobachtet akribisch jedes Heben und Senken der Schultern und stellt sich vor, wie der Atem schneller wird. Wie sich eine Hand unter der Bettdecke bewegt, von Andrés abgewendet, in dem Glauben, er sei allein – aber er ist es nicht. Die Hand wird schneller, ebenso wie die Bewegungen der Brust, und auch Andrés atmet hörbar aus. Das Bett quietscht leise, während Sergio sich selbst befriedigt. „Andrés“, kommt ihm dabei über die Lippen, was auch sonst, und Andrés fragt sich, was wohl Sergios geheime Fantasien sind. Dass er selbst die Kontrolle übernimmt? Andrés fesselt oder gegen die Wand fickt oder ihm seinen Schwanz tief in den Rachen schiebt? Oder vielleicht naiver Blümchensex – die vollkommen unrealistische Fantasie, dass Andrés zärtlich mit ihm Liebe macht, ihm dabei süße Worte ins Ohr flüstert, die alle wahr sind und nicht dazu dienen, Andrés selbst anzuturnen (er hört seine eigene Stimme einfach viel zu gern, und wie sehr liebt er es, sich einzugestehen, dass sein Partner einfach perfekt ist, weil er nichts Geringeres verdient hat?), sondern Sergio zu preisen. Oder vielleicht stellt er sich vor, wie er Andrés eine geladene Pistole in den Mund schiebt, bis Andrés' Kiefer krampft und ihm der Speichel übers Kinn läuft, während er gezwungen ist, sich dazu selbst anzufassen. Ja, vielleicht hat der Professor voyeuristische Fantasien – und Andrés gibt zu, das Bild mit der Waffe findet er ziemlich heiß.  
  
Offensichtlich.  
  
Denn seine Hose fühlt sich jetzt wirklich eng an und es ist unmöglich, dass Sergio die Beule in seinem Schritt nicht gesehen hat. Er öffnet die Augen. Aber Sergio steht nicht mehr im Türrahmen. Er steht jetzt vor ihm, fast über ihm, und beobachtet ihn mit einer Mischung aus wissenschaftlichem Interesse und unangenehmer Erregung. Andrés muss unweigerlich Grinsen. Sein Atem geht schneller als normal und sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich auf dem Bett. Er ist sich sicher, dass es ein wunderbarer Anblick ist, denn das Hemd, das er anhat, schmiegt sich genau richtig an seinen Körper.  
  
„Woran denkst du?“, fragt Sergio nach kurzem Zögern. Wahrscheinlich will er die Antwort in all ihren Details gar nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich will er einfach nur die unangebundene, rohe Wahrheit hören – _'an dich'_.  
  
Andrés atmet hörbar aus, genießt den Blick des Professors auf seinem Körper. Denn so sehr Sergio es vielleicht verflucht, seine Augen schaffen es einfach nicht, in Andrés' Gesicht zu bleiben.  
„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie du mir eine Waffe den Hals runter schiebst, während ich mir vor dir einen runterhole.“

 

Sergio ist still, verarbeitet diese Antwort. Er kennt das bereits, all diese kruden, verdorbenen Fantasien, von denen er weiß, dass sie ihn abturnen sollten. Und doch ist er hier, mit erhöhtem Puls und diesem süßen Ziehen im Schritt.  
  
„Ist die Waffe geladen?“, fragt Sergio dann. Da ist ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme, von dem Andrés nicht genau sagen kann, ob es von der Angst oder der Erregung kommt, und dieser Gedanke lässt seine Hüfte kurz nach oben zucken; entlockt ihm ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen, als seine Erektion gegen den Stoff seiner Unterhose reibt.  
  
„Oh ja“, antwortet er. Seine Stimme ist tief und leicht behaucht. „Nur ein winziges Zucken von deinem Zeigefinger und mein Gehirn würde hinter mir an der Wand kleben.“ Sein Mundwinkel zieht sich krumm nach oben. Sergio atmet tief durch. Er würde das niemals – nein, er würde das nicht machen. Er könnte es auch gar nicht. Und deswegen ist es eine Fantasie, denkt er sich. Eine ziemlich Kaputte, aber sie ist genug, um Andrés hart und ungeduldig werden zu lassen.  
  
Sergio setzt sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Die Matratze sinkt ein unter seinem Gewicht und Andrés folgt seiner Bewegung mit den Augen.  
  
„Ich habe hier leider keine Pistole“, sagt er, und eigentlich ist er froh darüber, denn schließlich _würde er nicht_ – nein. Würde er nicht. Andrés lacht leise.  
  
„Aber vielleicht möchte ich trotzdem, dass du dir einen runterholst.“ Es ist ihm unangenehm, das hört Andrés, aber zum einen ist ihm das herzlich egal – mehr noch, eher findet er es erregend – und zum anderen ist sein Ton sicherer als er es mal war. Beinahe gleicht er jetzt einem Befehl.  
  
Und Andrés muss wieder an diesen allerersten Kuss vor Jahren denken, als Sergio aus der Klinik gekommen und sein Vater nur wenige Wochen vorher ums Leben gekommen war. Ihre gemeinsame Mutter hat ihn aufgenommen bei sich, bei – bei _ihnen_. Natürlich war Andrés nicht begeistert gewesen. Aber es war egal, solange er immer noch machen konnte, wozu er Lust und Laune hatte. Es war egal, denn seine Familie war gut im Lügen und Betrügen, und ganz ehrlich, es war _egal_ , dass seine Mutter diesen Sergio noch nie erwähnt hatte. Was sollte ihn der Junge also kümmern? Und so standen sie sich das erste Mal gegenüber, der verwöhnte Schnösel und der verstörte Nerd. Aber da war etwas in Sergios Augen, das Andrés faszinierte – diese Angst, diese Nervosität, als sei er ein scheues Reh, das Opfer einer Hetzjagd geworden ist. Andrés wusste in diesem Moment einfach, dass er Spaß haben würde mit dem Jüngeren.  
  
Wenige Wochen später zog Andrés aus. Er hatte sich zurückversetzt in seine Kindheit gefühlt, als er immer Platz machen musste für seine ach-so-perfekten Geschwister, die eine größere Existenzberechtigung hatten, als er jemals bekommen würde. Es war ihm egal. Er zog zu seinem Wolf, der ihm, dem schwarzen Schaf in der misslichen Lage, den Kopf gerettet hatte. Dieser Wolf war doppelt so alt wie er, hatte schon Jahre im Gefängnis verbracht, und ihm mit vierzehn seine Unschuld genommen. Vorerst fühlte er sich beschützt und sicher, und das Geld, das er bei ihren Überfällen verdiente, war in der Regel schnell wieder ausgegeben.  
  
Ein Jahr später war der Wolf tot. Hatte ein Loch in der Brust. Und Andrés? Ihm war es beinahe egal. Nein, weniger noch. Er fühlte sich frei, denn jetzt – allein – brauchte er keinen Mentor mehr. Jetzt würde er selbst zum Wolf werden und seine eigenen Dinger drehen.  
  
Ein weiteres Jahr später kam Andrés das erste Mal seit seinem Auszug zurück in sein Elternhaus. Es war die Hochzeit seiner Schwester. Sie heiratete irgendeinen Schnösel aus der Hotelbranche, der definitiv schwul war und diese Hochzeit vermutlich ebenso wenig wollte wie seine Braut. So kam es, dass er die erste Hälfte des Abends mit Sergio redete, der verloren in der Ecke des Raumes stand und an einer Cola nippte, und die andere Hälfte mit seinem neuen Schwager flirtete. Nach einer Stunde entschuldigte der sich, um auf die Toilette zu gehen; eine Gelegenheit, die Andrés nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen wollte. Er warf einen Blick zu Sergio, der Andrés' Plan bereits durch bloße Beobachtung durchschaut hatte und ihn nun entgeistert anstarrte, grinste ihm zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls in Richtung der Toiletten.  
  
Das einzige Problem, stellte sich heraus, das man hatte, wenn man seinen Schwager im Badezimmer seiner Eltern vögelte, war, dass es gegebenenfalls länger als ein gewöhnlicher Klogang dauerte und dass vorbeigehende oder wartende Gäste slash Familienmitglieder eventuelle Geräusche ausmachen konnten. So kam es, dass, als Andrés zur Tarnung die Klospülung drückte und anschließend die Tür aufschloss und öffnete, ihm seine sehr bleiche, sehr entgeisterte Mutter gegenüberstand. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihren Sohn da sah, Atmung schnell, Hemd zerknittert, mit einem leichten Rotton auf den Wangen. Und als sie dahinter ihren frischgebackenen Schwiegersohn sah, setzte ihr Herz aus. Wortwörtlich. Sie kippte um wie ein getroffener Kegel und Andrés stand einfach nur da und sah zu.  
Zu ihrem Glück hatte sein Schwager sein Handy dabei und wählte geistesgegenwärtig den Notruf, während Andrés sich an der Schönheit ihres blassen Gesichts ergötzte, das plötzlich viele Jahre jünger wirkte.  
  
Die Feier war mit dem Eintreffen des Krankenwagens wenige Minuten später vorbei, und niemand vermutete, dass Señora de Fonollosa einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte, weil sie ihren Sohn und Schwiegersohn beim Sex erwischt hatte. Offiziell war es ein ganz gewöhnlicher Infarkt, der jeden jeder Zeit treffen konnte. Ganz ohne Grund. Die einzigen, die es wussten – und schwiegen – waren die Señora selbst, Andrés, dessen Schwager und – Sergio, der genau Bescheid wusste und noch während die Sanitäter sie auf der Liege durch den Saal zum Krankenwagen rollten Andrés nicht aus den Augen ließ. Und der war sich sicher, dass sein kleiner Halbbruder die perverse Freude in seinen Augen sehen konnte.  
  
  
Zehn Minuten später stand Andrés draußen auf der Veranda und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er hörte Sergio weniger als dass er ihn näher kommen spürte, hielt kurz die Luft an – die Lungen gefüllt mit Rauch – um dann umso entspannter auszuatmen und sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Geländer abzustützen.  
Sergio stand jetzt neben ihm. Steif und angespannt mit einer versteckten Wut und jetzt eher wie ein eingesperrtes Yak, das Erlösung sucht. Andrés ließ einige Augenblicke verstreichen, in denen er darauf wartete, dass Sergio etwas sagt. Doch da kam nichts.  
  
„Du wirst nichts sagen, oder?“, fragte er, nein, er sagte es, denn es war keine richtige Frage. Er blies Rauch in die Nachtluft. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sergio leicht den Kopf schüttelte, und nickte zufrieden. Dann herrschte wieder Stille zwischen ihnen, in der Andrés einfach nur in die Nacht schaute und ab und zu an der Kippe zog. Er spürte, dass Sergio ihn beobachtete, aber es war okay. Mehr als okay. Dann lachte Andrés leise.  
  
„Was ist so komisch?“, fragte Sergio, der wohl vieles erwartet hatte, nur kein Lachen.  
  
„Ich musste mir gerade vorstellen, wie schwer sie es getroffen hätte, wenn wir es in ihrem Ehebett getrieben hätten.“  
  
Sergio blieb still, unfähig, den Humor in der Situation zu erkennen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um sich von dieser wortlosen Starre zu befreien.  
  
„Du bist doch krank.“  
  
  
Andrés grinste.  
  
  
Und dann drückte er sich vom Geländer ab, schnippte seine Zigarette weg, trat in einer Bewegung an Sergio heran, der schon wieder starrte, und wartete eine Sekunde. Beobachtete genau, wie die Nervosität zurückkehrte in Sergios Züge, wie seine Augen sich schnell hin und her bewegten, ohne ein Ziel finden zu können; wie die Lippen dünn wurden und der Kiefer unsicher krampfte; wie die Atmung ein kleines bisschen schneller wurde und der Rücken sich ein wenig mehr aufrichtete.  
  
_'Ich könnte jetzt...'_ , dachte sich Andrés, der sich an dem Anblick weidete. Seine Augen huschten runter zu Sergios Lippen, die so weich und verführerisch aussahen, dass sie schon beinahe zitterten. Er trat einen Schritt näher an dieses verletzte Reh heran, das sich nicht wehrte. Das sich auch nicht bewegte, als Andrés die Hand hob, um sie in dessen Nacken zu legen. Das seinem Fluchtinstinkt auch nicht folgte, als Andrés den Kopf neigte und den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte. Und dann –  
  
  
Dann hörte er, wie sich die Verandatür öffnete und sie beide drehten sich hektisch um, und im Türrahmen stand Andrés' Schwester. Ihre Augen waren rot und die Wimperntusche verlaufen. Sie sah abwechselnd zu Andrés und Sergio, bis sie schweigend auf letzteren zu taumelte und sich in dessen Arme fallen ließ. Andrés hielt Sergios Blick stand. Nickte. Und ließ die beiden allein. Er wollte mit dieser Gefühlsduselei nichts zu tun haben.  
  
  
  
-

 

 

„Hmmm, nein“, flüstert Andrés, „ich glaube, ich hätte lieber deinen Mund da unten als meine Hand.“  
  
Er liegt noch immer mit einer beinahe schmerzhaften Erektion auf dem Bett. Legt die Stirn in Falten, als er keine Reaktion bekommt.  
  
Und dann steht Sergio auf und geht rüber auf das zweite Bett, setzt sich so, dass er Andrés genau beobachten kann. Der stützt sich auf seine Ellbogen auf und schaut rüber. „Sergio?“  
  
„Leg dich hin“, sagt der und diesmal ist es tatsächlich ein Befehl. Ein Befehl, den Andrés mit einem überraschten Schmunzeln befolgt. Er hebt die Beine auf die Matratze und legt seinen Oberkörper wieder ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Sergio sich kurz über die Lippen leckt – ein Zeichen von Nervosität, weiß Andrés, die er aber sonst sehr gut versteckt hält. Besser als sonst, zumindest.  
  
„Zieh die Schuhe aus, du weißt doch, dass die Matratze davon schmutzig wird.“  
  
Andrés gehorcht wieder.  
  
Die Schuhe landen auf dem Boden und fast schon herausfordernd sieht er zu Sergio herüber, der ihn nicht aus den Augen lässt.  
  
„Hinlegen“, sagt der bloß. Und Andrés tut es.  
  
  
„Du hattest schon eine Erektion, als wir hier hoch gekommen sind. Woran hast du da gedacht?“  
  
Andrés schluckt. So, wie er hier liegt, fühlt er sich ein bisschen wie auf dem Sofa beim Psychiater.  
  
„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie sexy dein Hintern in einer richtig engen Hose aussehen würde. Oder in Lack. Und dann, wie ich dich ans Bett gefesselt habe und den Anblick genieße.“ Er grinst; zum einen aus der sadistischen Freude daraus, dass er weiß, wie unangenehm es Sergio sein muss; und zum anderen aus Vorfreude über die nächste Frage, von der er weiß, dass sie kommen muss.  
Und sie kommt, wenn auch erst nach wenigen Sekunden der Stille.  
  
„Mehr nicht?“  
  
Jetzt lacht Andrés leise. „Oh, doch, da war noch was“, fängt er an. „Ich habe dir von meinem letzten Überfall erzählt. Habe dein Gesicht dabei gesehen und wie du gewimmert hast. Weißt du, wie es mich angemacht hat, diese Mischung aus der Erinnerung an den Juwelier und der Fantasie von dir in dieser engen, geilen Hose?“ Seine Worte wandern direkt als Blutschwall in seinen eigenen Schritt. Die rechte Hand, die auf seiner Brust liegt, lässt er über seinen Torso zur Hose laufen, aber bevor er den Gürtel öffnen kann, stoppt Sergio ihn.  
  
„Habe ich dir erlaubt, dich anzufassen?“, fragt er.  
  
Andrés weiß nicht, wie er fünf Monate überstehen soll, in denen Sergio sein Boss ist. Dieser Tonfall, diese Befehle, dieser Mut hinter seinen Worten, turnen ihn einfach an, vor allem mit dem Wissen, dass Sergio jede Sekunde von ihrer Intimität auch auf eine gewisse Weise verabscheut. Andrés lässt seine Hand neben sich auf die Matratze fallen.  
  
„Nein, hast du nicht.“  
  
Er sieht Sergio nicken und sich die Brille hochschieben. Ein weiteres Zeichen seiner Verunsicherung. Aber der Mann ist ein besserer Schauspieler, als man vermutlich erwarten würde.  
  
„Gut. Was ist bei dem Überfall passiert?“  
  
Kurz spannt Andrés sich an, als er spürt, wie ihm sein Herz davon galoppiert, dann grinst er sanft bei der Erinnerung.  
  
„Das war in Barcelona. Kein großes Ding, aber dafür umso... reizvoller. Ich bin einfach rein und hab' den interessierten Kunden gespielt, du weißt schon, wie das abläuft. Ich hatte nur mit einer Verkäuferin gerechnet, aber hinter dem Tresen stand noch dieser junge, hübsche Bursche. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Praktikant oder Azubi. Blutjung mit ganz großen Augen. Und ich wusste, das würde etwas ganz Besonderes werden.“  
  
Andrés leckt sich über die Lippen. Sein Blick huscht kurz zu Sergio rüber, um eine Reaktion erahnen zu können, aber der sitzt bloß da mit blankem, unlesbarem Gesicht und hört zu.  
  
„Ich tue also so, als ob ich einen Ring suche und die Verkäuferin kommt rüber, um mich zu beraten. Sie hatte herrlich gewellte Haare, die nach Lavendel rochen.“ Er zieht Luft durch die Nase ein, als würde er an ihr riechen wollen, als sehe und spüre er sie vor sich.  
  
„Und ganz grazile Finger. Gepflegte Nägel. Volle Lippen. Und hinten im Raum stand immer noch dieser junge Bursche, also sage ich: _'Vielleicht kann mir der junge Herr weiterhelfen, einen Ring für meinen_ Freund _zu finden'_. Und je länger ich ihn anschaue, desto größer werden seine Augen, und ich kann förmlich _spüren_ , wie er vor Aufregung –“, kurz hält er inne, das Wort _'Erregung'_ auf den Lippen, „– anfängt zu zittern. Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder an seine guten Manieren und kam tatsächlich, um mir zu helfen. Sein Fehler. Ich zückte die Waffe, die ich unter meinem Mantel versteckt gehalten hatte, und richtete sie auf ihn. Die Frau schrie ganz fürchterlich – wirklich, das musste nicht sein. Schreien? Ja. Aber die Frequenz? Da dreht sich heute noch alles bei mir. Jedenfalls legte ich einen Finger auf diese weichen, vollen Lippen, und siehe da, sie war ganz ruhig. _'Gut so. Und jetzt packst du all diesen teuren Schmuck in meine Tasche hier. Und wenn einer von euch versuchen sollte, den Helden zu spielen, hat unser kleiner Freund hier ein Loch in der Brust. Es ist eure Entscheidung.'_ Und so packte sie meine Tasche voll mit Diamantringen, goldenen Uhren, Armbändern, Ohrringen und Halsketten.“  
  
Andrés grinst breit; gleich kommt sein Lieblingsteil. Er sieht noch einmal zu Sergio, der aber unverändert auf dem Bett gegenüber sitzt.  
  
  
„Es war wirklich tragisch. Du weißt, ich will niemandem wehtun. Sie hätten einfach nur auf mich hören brauchen. Still sein, warten, bis ich weg bin, und froh sein, noch am Leben zu sein.“ Er seufzt theatral. „Aber nein, der Bursche dachte tatsächlich, die Pistole wäre fake. Oder dass ich nicht schießen würde. Er rannte los, um den Alarmknopf zu betätigen und: bang! Die Frau schrie schon wieder, und er auch, aber vor Schmerzen, und in dem Moment merkte ich, wie verdammt glücklich ich war. Zwei wunderschöne Menschen zu meinen Füßen und die Tasche randvoll mit kostbarem Schmuck.“ Er lacht, und jetzt sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Sergio schluckt. Seine erste Reaktion auf Andrés' Geschichte. Aber er sagt nichts, sondern hört weiter zu.  
  
„Ja, das war wirklich ein Moment, in dem ich mich hätte verlieren können. Sie weinte, und ihre Tränen machten sie noch schöner, noch reiner. Und sie schien mir so in Qual, als ob sie selbst diejenige wäre, die gerade die Kugel abbekommen hat. Ohhh, das war ein Anblick. Und er – da war so viel Angst in seinen großen Augen. Er war ganz blass und glotzte mich regelrecht an. Auf dem Boden sammelte sich das Blut und ich wollte – ich wollte _wirklich_... weißt du, er hat mich in dem Moment ein wenig an dich erinnert. Aber ich stand da und konnte nichts fühlen. Kein Mitleid, keine Schuld, keine Reue. Das einzige, was einem Gefühl nahe kam, war das erregende Ziehen bei seinem Anblick. _'Das war dumm von dir'_ , sagte ich. Ehrlich gesagt war es das einzige, was mir in diesem Moment eingefallen ist. 'Das war dumm von dir'. Dann hab ich mir die Tasche genommen und wollte gehen. Und _dann_ ist mir eingefallen, was Mamá mal gesagt hat. Dass ehrliche Komplimente Menschen freuen, und man damit nicht geizen sollte, vor allem, wenn man diese Person wahrscheinlich nie wieder sieht. Also hab ich mich zu ihm umgedreht und gesagt: _'Schade, dass wir nicht mehr Zeit haben. Mit einem so hübschen Burschen wäre ich gerne mal ins Hinterzimmer gegangen. Und Rot steht dir verdammt gut. Vertrau mir.'_ Und dann bin ich gegangen. Eine Minute später konnte ich die Sirenen hören, aber bis dahin war ich schon längst weg. Ich hatte hinterher also eine Tasche mit fetter Beute, einige schöne Erinnerungen und den besten Sex seit Wochen.“  
  
  
Sergio ist einige Momente still, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.  
  
„Was hast du mit dem Geld gemacht?“, fragt er. Andrés zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Diese Reaktion hat er nicht erwartet.  
  
„Ist das wichtig?“, stellt er die Gegenfrage. Denn nein, es ist nicht wichtig, nicht jetzt, wenn seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose drückt.  
  
„Ich will es wissen“, sagt Sergio. Andrés ist sich beinahe sicher, er macht das mit Absicht und spannt ihn nur auf die Folter. Der Jüngere ist gut darin. Subtiler als alle, die Andrés kennt, aber dafür umso effektiver.  
  
„Und ich will kommen.“ Eine Ruhe durchzieht seine Stimme, die lange trainiert und hart umkämpft ist. Der Druck wird größer, als er in Sergios Augen schaut und darin so viel sieht – Angst, Mitleid, Enttäuschung, Ekel, Erregung, Abscheu.  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Sergio steht auf und setzt sich neben Andrés auf das Bett, dessen Atem kurz stockt, während er den Professor nicht aus den Augen lässt. Dieser knöpft nun Andrés Hemd auf, langsam, Knopf für Knopf mit nervenaufreibender Vorsicht. Streicht kaum merklich über die freigelegte Brust, die feinen Härchen, den Bauch, Bauchnabel, bis er beim Gürtel angekommen ist und das Hemd aus der Hose zieht, sodass es offen an Andrés' Seiten herunter hängt.  
Sergios Hände sind groß und warm auf Andrés' Haut, streichen über den Torso, kneifen in das weiche Fleisch am Bauch.  
  
„Du scheinst einiges von dem Geld für gutes Essen ausgegeben zu haben“, merkt Sergio trocken an und beobachtet, wie seine Finger ein wenig einsinken. Andrés lacht leise, gezwungen, und legt den Kopf nach hinten, um Sergio nicht anzusehen. Es gefällt ihm viel zu sehr, dieses Spiel, ihnen beiden, und er fragt sich, wo das noch hinführen wird.  
  
„Na und?“  
  
Sergios Ausdruck verändert sich kein bisschen – er ist immer noch fokussiert auf Andrés; dessen Bauch; seine Hände auf dessen Haut.  
  
„Nein, wirklich. Die Stelle hier unter dem Bauchnabel?“ – er fasst demonstrativ dort hin und zwickt mit Daumen und Mittelfinger das wenige Fett, das sich dort gebildet hat – „Das war vor ein paar Monaten noch nicht da.“  
  
„Na und?“, wiederholt Andrés, gereizter, denn Sergios Finger sind jetzt sehr nah an der Stelle, wo er sie haben möchte, und er hasst es, wenn Sergio so auf seinen Unzulänglichkeiten herumreitet. – Was heißt schon 'Unzulänglichkeiten'? Was sind schon ein oder zwei Kilos mehr, ist doch vollkommen egal, er stirbt eh bald, da kann er es sich auch gut gehen lassen, und außerdem will er in seinen letzten Monaten nicht noch eine Modelkarriere hinlegen.  
  
„Nichts. Ist mir bloß aufgefallen. Es steht dir jedenfalls.“ Und dann zieht Sergio seine Hände zurück.  
  
„Ich kenne noch was anderes, das steht!“ Er muss um seine Ruhe kämpfen, muss er wirklich, denn er ist schon viel zu lang viel zu hart und er will nur noch zum Höhepunkt finden.  
  
Sergio zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, sieht zu Andrés' Schritt – „Ah, stimmt.“ – und fährt mit zwei Fingern an der Beule entlang. „Da war ja was.“  
Andrés schließt die Augen und zieht tief Luft ein. Er drückt seine Hüfte gegen Sergios Finger, und, scheiße, das fühlt sich _gut_ an, also drückt er weiter, reibt sich, fängt an, zuzustoßen und vergisst alles um sich herum – dass er sich gerade verhält wie ein notgeiler Teenager, dass er seine verfluchte Hose noch an hat, dass das Bett quietscht und auf die Dauer doch relativ unbequem ist, dass Sergio ihn mit dieser Selbstkontrolle und Distanz beobachtet, während er weiß, dass es den Jüngeren absolut anmacht, ihn so zu sehen.  
  
Er schließt die Augen und öffnet den Mund, während er ungeniert in Sergios Hand stößt, versucht, den Druck loszuwerden und er ist nah, _so nah_ , dass es wehtut und ihn auseinander zieht und sein Kopf jetzt vollkommen abschaltet und seine Triebe übernehmen, bis –  
  
Sergios Hand auf einmal nicht mehr da ist und seine Hüfte ins Leere stößt. Schlagartig öffnet er die Augen und spürt im selben Moment, wie die Matratze sich bewegt, und er sieht, dass Sergio aufsteht – _aufsteht_ – und einfach geht. Das ist nicht –

  
  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!“, ruft er, außer Atem, und Sergio bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Doch, mein vollkommener Ernst. Du hättest diesen Juwelier nicht erschießen müssen.“  
  
  
Andrés starrt. Darum ging es? Um den scheiß Juwelier?  
  
„Es war seine eigene Schuld, ich hab ihn _gewarnt_!“ Es sind nicht die richtigen Worte, das sieht – nein, _spürt_ – Andrés.  
„Und außerdem geht’s dem Kerl prächtig! Er hat überlebt und hüpft mittlerweile wieder fröhlich umher.“  
  
Andrés richtet sich auf, und bei der Bewegung drücken Gürtel und Hose gegen seine Erektion und er zieht scharf Luft ein. Vielleicht sollte er einfach schnell –  
  
  
„Hast du ihn etwa besucht oder woher weißt du das?“, fragt Sergio, aber er wartet keine Antwort ab. Stattdessen schüttelt er den Kopf und geht. „Ich habe heute noch einiges zu tun und muss zurück nach Madrid.“ Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet er in den Flur.  
  
„Scheiße!“, flucht Andrés leise. Wenn er nicht laufen oder mit dem Bus fahren will, sollte er sich besser beeilen und zu Sergio ins Auto steigen. Das war's mit Sich-Noch-Schnell-Einen-Runterholen.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
Andrés hat Sergio eingeholt; jetzt sitzen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Nach nur wenigen Minuten bricht Andrés die Stille.  
  
  
„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mir hier eben einen runterhole?“ Er lächelt leicht, verkauft die Frage als Witz, der keiner ist. Und das wissen sie beide.  
  
Sergio wirft ihm bloß einen Blick zu, der genug sagt. _'Tu es und du kannst nach Madrid laufen.'_ Andrés gibt sich geschlagen und lässt sich bequemer in den Sitz sinken. Dann herrscht wieder Stille.  
  
  
Die Landschaft ist unaufregend und immer gleich und Andrés hat sich an ihr schon vor Jahren sattgesehen. Er seufzt. Hasst diese Stimmung, die hier aufgekommen ist, die schon vorhin in dem kleinen Zimmer in der Finca gekippt ist und sich nun auf sie legt wie ein Schleier aus Blei. Er legt den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtet Sergio.  
  
Der Mann ist so sensibel – einen solchen Aufstand zu machen wegen einem angeschossenen Juwelier! Was hätte Andrés tun sollen? Ihn die Bullen rufen lassen und so nur die halbe Beute kriegen? Unmöglich. Er muss sich nicht rechtfertigen. Es ist eh egal; was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.  
  
Und trotzdem hasst er es, Sergio so zu sehen. Verletzt, schmollend, und das nicht in dieser erregenden Art, die Andrés so gerne sieht und benutzt, nein. Ernsthaft verletzt und besorgt. Und es ist egal, dass er selber der Grund dafür ist; er hat keinen Fehler gemacht – bloß seinen verdammten Job. Dann denkt er an etwas anderes, das seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hat. Da war sie gerade aus dem Krankenhaus raus und Andrés war wieder zu Hause, weil er einige Sachen verkackt hatte und nun absolut pleite war; keinen Platz zum Schlafen, nichts zu essen oder trinken hatte.  
  
Sie saßen zu zweit am großen Esstisch; Andrés auf der einen, seine Mutter auf der anderen Seite. Aßen schweigend. Sie hatten sich noch nichts gesagt, seit sie sich wiedergesehen hatten – bloß ein förmliches _'Hallo, schön, dich zu sehen, wie geht’s dir'_ in Anwesenheit der Familie. Sein Vater und sein Bruder waren noch in der Firma und würden vermutlich noch Stunden brauchen, und seine Schwester war mit ihrem Mann in die Flitterwochen gefahren. Und Sergio hatte beteuert, keinen Hunger zu haben und hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Nun sah seine Mutter ihn dauernd mit diesem argwöhnischen Blick an, als würde er gleich über sie herfallen; oder später vielleicht über seine Geschwister oder seinen Vater oder _Sergio_ , um Gottes Willen, der arme Junge hatte schon genug erleiden müssen.  
  
Andrés spürte ihren Blick schon wieder auf sich. Es stimmte, _er_ war jetzt der Wolf, er bestimmte jetzt selbst, was er tat und tun konnte und wollte und würde und musste, aber er war keine Bestie. Hatte Anstand – meistens –, Manieren, kannte Würde und Respekt und ehrlich: was könnte er von dieser armen, alten Frau, seiner eigenen Erzeugerin, die ihn von Geburt an verraten hatte, wollen? Ihr Schweigen über den Vorfall bei der Hochzeit seiner Schwester? Und wenn schon.  
  
Dann ließ sie ihren Löffel fallen. Sie sah so müde aus, müde und erschöpft, als sie ihn aus leeren Augen anblickte.  
  
„Willst du dich gar nicht entschuldigen?“  
  
  
Andrés hob den Kopf, aber schwieg.  
  
  
„Du sitzt hier, an meinem Tisch, isst mein Essen, unter meinem Dach. Ich habe dir ein Bett gegeben und einen Karmin, an dem du dich wärmen kannst, und ich bekomme nichts von dir. Keinen Dank, keine Entschuldigung. Habe ich dir denn gar nichts beibringen können? Du hast uns alle ins Unglück gestürzt mit deinem Verhalten. Und du denkst, das kann so weitergehen? Nein. Nein, Andrés, ich habe dich vielleicht geboren, und es stimmt, ich habe mir alle Mühe mit deiner Erziehung gegeben. Aber sieh dich an. Ständig tanzt du aus der Reihe. Hast früher schon immer diese zwielichtigen Mädchen hergebracht. Wie oft habe ich dich völlig zugedröhnt in deinem Zimmer gefunden? Ich kann das alles nicht mehr. Und dann diese Sache mit – mit deinem Schwager...“ Und dann wurde sie wieder blass, blasser als zuvor, und Tränen ließen ihre Augen glänzen wie die Diamanten, die er gerade erst verloren hatte. Sie schniefte einmal, fing sich wieder, und fuhr fort.  
  
„Willst du nichts sagen?“  
  
Schweigen. Eine eiserne Wand der Stille stand zwischen ihnen, erdrückte die Luft und alle Worte, die hier entstehen wollten.  
  
„Nein?“ Es war weniger ein Wort als ein halb artikulierter Laut ohne jede Absicht, jemals eine Frage zu werden.  
  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sagen soll“, antwortete Andrés. Die Worte kamen nur schwer über seine Lippen, denn er hatte lange nicht mehr die Wahrheit gesagt. Mamá nickt leise, langsam, verstehend. Verstehend, dass dieses Kind, das sie an ihrer Brust genährt hatte, nichts mit ihr gemein hatte; verstehend, dass sie diesen Menschen niemals begreifen würde in seiner Kaputtheit, seiner Schönheit, seiner Krankheit, seinen Abgründen. Verstehend, dass sie irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht haben musste, und wenn es auch nur in ihrer Unwissenheit war.  
  
  
„Sag einfach – es tut dir leid. Vergiss alles, was ich über Ehrlichkeit gesagt habe. Lüg mich noch dieses eine Mal an und sag mir, es –“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Es waren Worthülsen, die ebenso schnell im Raum verdampften wie die dünnen Wolken über der Suppenschüssel. Doch es schien gereicht zu haben für diese arme, alte Frau, die ihren Sohn gerade zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Von nun an würde Andrés de Fonollosa ein Fremder für sie sein. – Ein Fremder, den man doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise liebte.  
  
  
Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte – denn konnte er einen Menschen lieben, der ihn seit seiner Geburt verraten hatte, auf ihn nieder geblickt hatte, als sei er nichts wert? War es nicht ihre Aufgabe als Mutter, ihn bedingungslos zu lieben?

 

Er hatte es versucht, wirklich. Aber wenn er sie ansah, war da nichts. Sie war einfach nur ein weiterer Mensch. Einer, der länger in seinem Leben war als andere, und doch spürte er nichts.  
  
Als sie mit Sergio schwanger geworden war, war er gerade mal vier gewesen. Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, dass Vater sauer war und dass er sie viel mehr anschrie als sonst. Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, dass sein älterer Bruder mehr verstand als er selbst, der außen vor gelassen wurde, der aber nicht dumm war und _sicher_ , er wollte wissen, was da vor sich gegangen war. Und dann war sie weg. Wochenlang. Monatelang. Jahre sogar. Weggelaufen. Mit ihrer Affäre, hatte er später gelernt. Irgendein Krimineller, der nicht nur Geld von der Bank gegenüber, sondern auch ihr Herz gestohlen hatte.  
  
  
Sie kam wieder, als er sieben war. Es war viel Tumult im Haus gewesen, und Vater schrie wieder so viel, und Mutter weinte, aber eines Abends lagen sie sich dann plötzlich in den Armen. Sie hatte Andrés nie gesagt, wo sie gewesen war. Was sie getan hat. Hat nie ein Wort von dem unehelichen Kind verloren, das sie bei seinem Vater gelassen hat. Und als sie wieder vor ihnen stand, hatte sie sich ihre beiden Söhne genau angeguckt. Der eine, ältere, der sich stets in der Schule bemühte und gute Noten schrieb, der viele Freunde hatte und ein wahrer Engel war. Und dann der andere, Andrés, der sich gestern erst die Hose zerrissen hatte, als er über einen Zaun von einem Grundstück flüchtete, auf dem er nichts verloren hatte; der intelligent und clever war, aber dieses Geschenk falsch einsetzte; der jetzt schon das bekam, was er wollte, indem er sich früh übte, sein Handwerk der Manipulation zu trainieren. In ihren Augen hatte er damals den genauen Moment sehen können, an dem ihr Herz gebrochen war.  
  
  
Und irgendwann ging alles wieder wie gehabt, als sei sie nie fort gewesen. Und nur wenige Monate nach ihrer Rückkehr eröffnete sie dem Rest der Familie freudestrahlend, wieder schwanger zu sein.  
  
  
  
\---

 

 

„Willst du, dass ich mich entschuldige?“, fragt Andrés. Es ist fast schon eine Verzweiflungstat, weil es nichts gibt, was ihm leidtun müsste. Sergios Mundwinkel zucken kurz humorlos nach oben, aber er schaut weiter auf die Straße.  
  
„Wir wissen beide, dass du es nicht ernst meinen würdest.“ Und damit hat er Recht.  
  
Andrés seufzt und lässt seinen Kopf zurück gegen sie Lehne fallen. Er hasst dieses Gefühl, nichts tun zu können, die Zügel schon so weit verloren zu haben, dass er nicht weiß, wie er die Kontrolle zurückerlangen kann. Also schweigt er wieder.  
  
  
  
Sie fahren noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Andrés den Mund wieder aufmacht.  
  
„Kannst du bitte mal hier ran fahren?“  
  
  
Die Landstraße ist verlassen und während der ganzen Fahrt sind ihnen vielleicht zwei Autos entgegengekommen. Sergio bremst und hält am Straßenrand. Schaltet den Motor aus und schweigt, ohne Andrés anzusehen.  
  
Der mustert Sergio von der Seite – studiert jedes Detail seines Gesichts, auch, wenn er sich die vor Jahren schon eingeprägt hat. Er ist ein Ästhet, und Sergio ist ganz bestimmt der schönste Mensch, den er kennt. Im Gegensatz zur immer wechselnden Landschaft wird er sich nie am Jüngeren sattsehen können. Er muss unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
„Du bist sauer“, sagt er, einfach nur, um einen Anfang finden zu können.  
  
„Kannst du es mir verübeln?“ Jetzt sieht Sergio zu ihm rüber und weiß, dass er diese Runde gewonnen hat, weil Andrés nichts darauf erwidern kann. Stattdessen sehen sie sich einfach bloß in die Augen, und Andrés muss schon wieder mit diesem – mit diesem Gefühl kämpfen, das da ist. Das er in dieser Form noch nie gespürt hat. Und Sergios Augen werden größer, als Andrés ihm näher kommt, sodass er jetzt fast aussieht wie der junge Juwelier mit dem Loch im Bauch, nur ohne das Blut – und Andrés legt seine Hand an Sergios Wange und zieht ihn unsanft ran, denn da ist viel zu viel Gefühl in seiner Brust, viel zu viel Druck auf seinem Körper, und der Kuss ist ebenso wild wie seine kreisenden Gedanken und dumpf pulsierenden Muskeln. Er kennt mittlerweile jede Bewegung, jeden Geschmack, jedes Gefühl von Sergios Lippen, aber er wird derer nicht überdrüssig. Im Gegenteil – er will immer noch mehr _(es liegt einfach in seiner Natur)_ , küsst härter, tiefer, bis der Kuss dreckig und chaotisch wird. Zähne beißen, schlagen gegeneinander, Zungen schmecken, und es ist egal, dass Speichel sein Kinn runterläuft.  
  
Sergios Hand hat Andrés Hemdkragen, seine Krawatte gefunden. Zieht daran, zieht ihn näher, spürt den Anschnallgurt ziehen. Aber Andrés spürt hauptsächlich das erneute Ziehen in seinem Schritt. _Scheiße._ Er grinst, als sie den Kuss unterbrechen, außer Atem und unordentlich und noch immer viel zu nah. Er kann Sergios Shampoo riechen und seinen Schweiß. Den beinahe schon abgetragenen Geruch seines Waschmittels. Spürt sein Lächeln mehr als dass er es sieht.  
  
Schweigend kommen sie wieder zu Atem, und Andrés _will wirklich, gleich hier und jetzt_ , aber heute will er nicht einfach so über Sergio herfallen. Nicht, wenn der noch beleidigt ist wegen unveränderlicher Dinge, an denen Andrés _definitiv. Keine. Schuld. Hat.  
  
_„Warum machst du bei meinem Überfall mit?“, fragt Sergio. Es ist eine Frage, bei der Andrés nicht lange nachdenken muss, um sie beantworten zu können.  
  
„Weil du mich brauchst, kleiner Bruder.“ Er streicht mit seinem Daumen über Sergios Wange. „Weil ich nichts zu verlieren habe.“ Er küsst Sergios Lippen. Nur kurz, fast entschuldigend. „Weil ich _einmal_ etwas großes schaffen will.“ Ein weiterer Kuss auf die Lippen, ebenso kurz. „Weil es dein Traum ist.“ Ein Kuss. „Weil ich es dir schuldig bin.“ Ein Kuss. „Weil ich meine letzten Monate nicht jämmerlich verwesen möchte.“ Ein Kuss. „Weil zwei Milliarden Euro ziemlich verlockend klingen.“ Ein Grinsen, ein Kuss. „Und weil ich deinem Vater so einiges verdanke.“ Ein Kuss. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein, Sergio. Irgendwer muss schließlich auf dich aufpassen, hm?“ Ein Kuss. Kurze Stille. Kurzes Zögern. Ein längerer Kuss. „Und weil ich dich liebe. – Aber das weißt du ja.“  
  
  
Sergio schweigt. Seine Augen funkeln mit so vielen Emotionen – Freude, Liebe, Trauer, Mitleid, Sehnsucht – aber hauptsächlich wegen der unvergossenen Tränen. Er nickt kaum merklich. Die Gefühle haben ihn überwältigt und regungslos gemacht. Und Andrés ist so tief drin in dieser Blase, in dieser befremdlichen Gefühlswelt, aus der er versucht, sich raus zu halten, dass es ihm egal ist, dass er gerade kitschig wird oder dass sie immer noch in dem alten Fiat sitzen.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren ersten Kuss?“, fragt er. Und das ist die richtige Frage, denn jetzt muss Sergio lachen und durch die Bewegung kommen die Tränen ins Rollen und Andrés weiß nicht, ob er je so etwas Schönes gesehen hat.  
  
„Ja, das war... das war ein echt seltsamer Moment“, erinnert er sich. Jetzt muss Andrés auch lachen, leise nur, und er weiß gar nicht, wo das herkommt, aber im Grunde ist es auch egal, denn es fühlt sich gut an.  
  
„Ich kann immer noch deinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck vor mir sehen. Du hättest dir beinahe den Kiefer ausgerenkt, so wie du geglotzt hast.“ Und es stimmt – Andrés sieht Sergios Gesicht noch genauso vor sich, als wäre es erst gestern passiert.  
  
„Es war aber auch – ein Schock. Ich meine, na ja, es war schon irgendwie abzusehen.“  
  
  
Kurz herrscht wieder Stille. Draußen fährt ein Auto an ihnen vorbei. Sie hören dem Motorengeräusch zu, bis es in der Ferne verhallt ist.  
  
  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Schach und Wein so eine gute Kombination sind“, sagt Andrés; es ist keine Frage, nicht wirklich, und es ist auch nur halb zu Sergio gesagt, der jetzt wieder lachen muss und sich mit dem Hemdärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht wischt. Andrés beobachtet jede noch so kleine Bewegung.  
  
  
„Alle haben sich unten gestritten. Ich – ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, worüber.“

 

„Kleinigkeiten. Banalitäten.“

  
„Lächerlich, ja.“ 

  
„Aber das gab uns die Möglichkeit, uns endlich besser kennenzulernen. Nur du und ich und eine Flasche Wein.“  
  
„Eine? Es waren zwei.“ –  „Zwei?“ – „Ja, zwei, ziemlich sicher.“  
  
  
Das bringt Andrés zum Schmunzeln.  
  
„Das muss das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass wir uns wirklich miteinander unterhalten haben“, sagt Sergio mit schwindendem Grinsen.  
  
„Und drei Stunden später haben wir rumgeknutscht wie notgeile Teenager“, bemerkt Andrés und lacht. Er lässt sich nicht von Sergios wachsender Ernsthaftigkeit anstecken. Nicht jetzt. Schon gar nicht bei diesen Erinnerungen.  
  
„Das haben wir.“ Sergio zögert. Nur kurz, aber doch bemerkbar. „Fragst du dich jemals, ob das falsch war?“ Fast hätte Andrés aufgelacht, so absurd kommt ihm diese Frage vor. _Ihm_. Wann hat er sich das letzte Mal gefragt, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hat? Er kann es nicht sagen. Fehler passieren, passieren ständig (und manchen eher als anderen), aber anstatt sich darüber aufzuregen und wahnsinnig zu werden, sollte man die Kraft, die man für Reue und Schuldgefühle aufbraucht, lieber in das Finden einer Lösung oder das Umgehen mit der Konsequenz stecken. Die Dinge sind nun mal, wie sie sind. Sein Wolf ist tot; der Juwelier hat ein Loch im Bauch; Andrés hätte seine Mutter beinahe umgebracht. Er kann es nicht ändern. Genauso wenig, wie er diesen ersten verdammten Kuss ändern kann – oder will.  
  
„Verdammt, nein. Das war wahrscheinlich das Vernünftigste und Richtigste, was ich je in meinem Leben gemacht habe.“  
  
Er hatte nicht geplant, dass da so viel Ehrlichkeit mitschwingt. Aber da ist sie, die nackte Wahrheit, hängt zwischen ihnen in der dicken Luft des Autos. Sergio lächelt.  
  
  
„Ich bin froh.“  
  
  
Er grinst, sie beide grinsen, und für eine Weile denkt Andrés nicht daran, Sergio in die Rückbank zu ficken oder dessen Kopf jetzt in seinen Schoß zu ziehen oder an all die wunderbaren Dinge, die sie zu Hause tun könnten.  
  
  
„Mamá wird dieses Jahr 80. Wirst du zur Feier gehen?“, fragt Sergio nach einer kurzen Weile. Andrés überlegt. Er hat sie schon länger nicht gesehen. Und auf der letzten Familienfeier, auf der er anwesend war, hatte sie ihn gänzlich ignoriert. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Schwager da gewesen war – der ihm schon lange nicht mehr in die Augen guckte – oder vielleicht, weil er und Sergio den ganzen Abend über viel zu nah beieinander gestanden hatten – „Andrés, das ist auffällig – nein, Andrés, doch nicht hier! Verdammt, Tante Camila guckt rüber, nimm deine Hand da weg!“ – und sie Verdacht schöpfte. Schließlich wäre das der Skandal des Jahrzehnts in seiner Familie – nach fünf gescheiterten Ehen, unzähligen wertlosen Beziehungen und der Konstante von Prostituierten in seinem Leben – eine Beziehung mit seinem Bruder. Sein Vater – nein, alle, eigentlich – würden es wahrscheinlich so auslegen, dass Andrés Sergio zum Sex zwingen würde, dass er ihn regelrecht vergewaltigte, weil der liebe, kleine Junge sich einfach nicht wehren kann. Vollkommener Bullshit. Selbst ohne Andrés' Myopathie würde Sergio einen Faustkampf gewinnen. Dass da Liebe im Spiel ist, würde ihnen keine Sau abkaufen.  
  
  
Andrés zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich dann noch gehen _kann_ “, sagt er und grinst, aber es ist so aufgesetzt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hat das Gefühl, gerade den letzten Rest der guten Stimmung versaut zu haben – schon wieder.  
  
  
„Wenn du damit implizieren willst, dass bei dem Überfall irgendwas schiefgeht, dann vergiss es. Der Plan ist perfekt. Du wirst da wieder lebend rauskommen, das verspreche i–“ Aber Sergio kann nicht weitersprechen, denn plötzlich sind da Andrés' Lippen auf seinen und lassen ihn verstummen. Der Kuss dauert nur kurz und ist härter als angenehm ist.  
  
„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, kleiner Bruder. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass alles schiefgehen kann.“ Sergio guckt ertappt, schuldig, traurig, erleichtert. Alles auf einmal.  
  
„Ich gehe mit dir auf diese blöde Feier, wenn du das willst. Ich weiß, dass Mamá dir wichtig ist. Die einzige Voraussetzung ist“, grinst er, „dass mich bis dahin weder diese Krankheit noch ein Bulle noch sonst irgendetwas umgebracht hat.“ Sergio atmet erleichtert auf. „Und wenn du mich im Rollstuhl dahin schieben musst.“  
  
  
Sergios Hand findet die von Andrés und er drückt leicht zu.  
  
„Lass uns weiterfahren“, sagt Andrés dann. Er braucht dringend eine Dusche, ein kaltes, nach Möglichkeit alkoholisches, Getränk, einen Orgasmus, und eine mittelgroße Dosis Morphium.  
Sergio drückt seine Hand noch einmal kurz, dann dreht er den Zündschlüssel um, legt den Gang ein und fährt los. Andrés spürt den kalten Verlust dieser warmen Hand auf seiner, aber er sagt nichts. Vielleicht hat er für heute schon genug Unheil angerichtet.  
  
Auch die nächste Viertelstunde schweigen sie, und auch, als Sergio in die Innenstadt fährt und nicht zu seiner Wohnung, bleibt Andrés ruhig. Er wundert sich, ja, aber es kann schließlich auch sein, dass Sergio jetzt das Auto abholen will, das sie für alle Besorgungen und Botengänge nutzen werden.  
  
Erst, als Sergio hält, runzelt Andrés die Stirn. „Was willst du denn _hier_?“  
  
Sergio schmunzelt peinlich berührt und deutet mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das Klamottengeschäft auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.  
  
„Ich hab gehört, hier soll es diese besonders engen Hosen geben“, sagt er, und fast hält er Andrés' Blick nicht Stand, der jetzt strahlt und auch irgendwie lachen muss und – und _Gott_ , wie liebt er diesen Mann.  
  
„Aber ich warne dich: es kann sein, dass ich schon in der Umkleidekabine über dich herfalle“, sagt er, während er sich abschnallt. Sergios abrupten Abgang vorhin in der Finca hat er weder vergessen, noch verziehen.  
  
„Das würde ich dir nicht raten“, sagt Sergio, „schließlich habe ich hier keine Pistole mit, die ich dir in deinen vorlauten Mund schieben kann.“  
  
Andrés zieht scharf Luft ein. Grinst schief. „Ich wusste, du stehst auf so was.“ Sergio weicht kurz seinem Blick aus, weiß, dass er gerade rot wird, und Andrés genießt diesen Anblick, diesen ganzen Augenblick viel zu sehr.  
  
„Na, dann...“, fängt Sergio an, der der Situation entkommen möchte, und Andrés schmunzelt.  
  
„Dann los, bevor ich mich nicht mehr halten kann und dich doch noch auf dem Rücksitz vögeln muss.“ Auch diese Idee ist verlockend – mitten in Madrids Innenstadt; jeder könnte sie sehen – Sergios Gesicht gepresst gegen die Scheibe, und es tut auch irgendwie weh, weil da so wenig Platz ist, und Andrés kann nicht mehr unterscheiden, was Sergios Schweiß ist und was seine Tränen, und –  
  
Die Fahrertür knallt zu. Andrés steigt hastig aus und sprintet Sergio hinterher. Flüstert ein leises „Ich liebe dich“ in Sergios Haaransatz, als er ihn eingeholt hat. Das ist das zweite Mal heute, dass er es gesagt hat, und er weiß, dass Sergio es ihm nicht zurück geben wird. Damals hat er gesagt, dass Andrés die Geschwisterliebe falsch interpretiert hat, weil er die nie bei seinen anderen Geschwistern gespürt hat. Aber Andrés weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Und selbst wenn – Liebe ist Liebe. Und das einzige, was jetzt noch für ihn zählt, ist, dass Sergio sicher ist. Scheiß auf den Rest der Welt. Scheiß auf die ganze Kohle vom Überfall, scheiß auf Mamá, scheiß auf die Myopathie. Scheiß auf gestern und morgen. Wenn er in seinem Leben eins gelernt hat, ist es das: _scheiß auf gestern und morgen._

 


End file.
